bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route 472
London Buses route 472 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Thamesmead and North Greenwich, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 472 commenced operation on 23 January 1999 between North Greenwich Station and Thamesmead Boiler House via Millennium Way - Charlton - Woolwich Road - Woolwich - Plumstead Station - Nathan Way - Eastern Way - Carlyle Road - Crossway - Thamesmead Central - Bentham Road. The route was initially operated by Stagecoach Selkent from their Plumstead (PD) garage using Northern Counties Palatine I bodied Volvo Olympians and ECW bodied Leyland Olympians. The route was introduced to replace routes 272 and X72. On 6 May 2000, the route was converted to low floor operation with Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents, rerouted in Thamesmead via Central Way and the terminus was changed to Thamesmere Drive. On 6 June 2001, the route was diverted between North Greenwich and Charlton via dedicated busway. On 24 January 2004, the route was retained by Stagecoach Selkent. On 27 September 2007, the route became a 24 hour service. On 24 January 2009, the route was retained by Selkent. On 25 January 2014, the route was retained by Stagecoach London. In September 2014, the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs. On 17 August 2018, it was initially confirmed from 08 December 2018, Route 472 will be extended from Thamesmead to Abbey Wood Station with major changes taking effect in the process. In Plumstead, it will be diverted from Nathan Way to run non-stop from Pettman Cresent down Western Way to serve Priness Alice/Belmarsh. The Nathan Way section of this route will be served by route 301 when it commences on the same date. In Thamesmead, its current loop via Bentham Road and Crossway will be removed. Instead, it will run via Crossway directly from Thamesmead Town Centre and Harrow Manor Way to then terminate at Abbey Wood Station. However, following TfL’s announcement a week later that Crossrail has been postponed until Autumn 2019, it is likely that any changes to the route maybe postponed as well. On 01 September 2018 at around 11.00hrs, an Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Trident travelling as a 472 towards Thamesmead, caught fire when the engine suddenly went up in flames. At the time of the incident, the bus was passing Green’s End/Thomas Street in Woolwich, outside Poundland. Thankfully all passengers and the driver were able to escape and no one was injured. From 9 October 2018 until 2 November 2018, Phase 2 of Woolwich New Road commences meaning Plumstead Road (Woolwich Public Market) cannot be served. The route will be diverted to Woolwich Arsenal Station via Burrage Road and Vincent Road. On 26 January 2019, the route was retained by Stagecoach London. Current Route *Thamesmead Thamesmere Drive *Thamesmead *Plumstead Station *Beresford Square (for Woolwich Arsenal Station) *Charlton Station *Greenwich Peninsula Sainsbury's *North Greenwich Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 472